darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Weavile
' '''Weavile', labeled The Evil One, in Total Pokemon Island, while labeled The Mean One in Total Pokemon World Tour, was a camper and the main antagonist in Total Pokemon Island, as a member of the Great Groudons, who reached the merge and successfully avoided elimination for a long time after the merge through various schemes and winning several challenges, thus gaining immunity. She was also a competitor in Total Pokemon World Tour as a member of the Deadly Darkrais. Coverage Personality Weavile is a gruff, angry girl who you don't want to cross. She takes the game seriously, and will do what it takes to win. Not much of a girly girl, she believes that the easiest way to win the game is through overwhelming force. Her ability to take command and control others makes her a good leader, though not necessarily the most liked one. While Weavile's tactics were initially fair, being discovered by various other players (starting with Ninetales) made her switch to a more aggressive strategy of eliminating everyone who tried to stop her. Though she tries to play it cool, she gets paranoid easily and doesn't like being threatened. Weavile has a bit of a persecution complex and thinks most people are out to get her (and in a way, she's right). She was widely considered a "bitch" and "evil", but this isn't really true- Weavile simply saw the game as a way for her to play to her strengths. In TPWT, she's become less aggressive and tries to be a team player, though none of her attempts get recognized. Soon, she becomes infatuated with Hypno, and takes the role of a member of an alliance rather than leader. As of her incident with Hypno, she is mildly depressed and angry, and feels very alone. Luckily, in TPR, thanks to a combination of her relationship with Banette and a nicer, less antagonistic playstyle, she has since redeemed herself in the eyes of many campers. This is especially evident with how many past competitors are now on good terms with her, and while she may not be as powerful as she once was, chances are this much nicer incarnation of Weavile will be here to stay for quite some time. Total Pokemon Island Total Pokemon World Tour: Trivia *Tactics: Weavile believes in using overwhelming force to solve her problems- she believes in beating people in a way where they can't beat her pack. She isn't one for plans, her only devious plans in the game being her eliminations of Ninetales and Charmeleon. Weavile likes making alliances and various deals to try and run the game through her connections. She believes as long as she can control the majority, she can win. This is what sets her apart from the other villains- while the others rely only on themselves if they can, Weavile likes to use a team. *If Weavile was human, she would be a "skater, sort of offbeat tomboyish girl". Despite her villainous status, DA never saw Weavile as "girly" like Lopunny. *Though she is called the evil one, this isn't necessarily the case- Weavile started off playing the game very fairly, but she wasn't exactly sympathetic. Slowly, however, characters like Ninetales and Cacturne drove her further and further into paranoia, resulting in an angry girl who was so paranoid of losing, she turned the target on everyone. Weavile's turning point into a villain was her getting Houndoom to throw a challenge to save Ninetales. *Weavile is very attractive, despite her dark ways- Hitmonlee, Charmeleon, Banette, Kabutops, Gengar, and Gliscor all find her to be attractive. *Weavile likes "smart guys", which explains her attraction to Hypno, and later Alakazam. *Weavile's crush on Alakazam is first hinted in Of Balls And Boys, though not specifically. According to DA, it mostly disappeared after Kadabra's betrayal, and resurfaced in TPWT after Alakazam was proven right about Hypno. *DA confirms that Charmeleon and Weavile had a "brief fling" that they agreed never to speak of again. *Weavile was made the main villain because DA liked her and wanted to keep her around longer rather than Lopunny. *Weavile is from Mt. Silver. *Weavile's redemption arc spans all three seasons she has been in, and her newfound relationship with Banette is considered one of the most engaging sideplots of Total Pokémon Redux. Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Females Category:Dark-types Category:Ice-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Total Pokemon Redux Competitors Category:Great Groudons members Category:Deadly Darkrais members Category:Graceful Gardevoirs members